Lost Petals
by Nomeh
Summary: In an act of self sacrifice Sakura leaves the shinobi world and her dreams behind. After many years she is discovered, and old faces add to the chaos! Rated just to be sure.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

She was staring out of the large window, gazing at the crystal clear night sky. The bright moon that cast a lazy white light over the village leaving it looking somewhat ethereal, with a backdrop of the sparkling sky.

A cool breeze drifted through the open window causing her to snuggle backwards into the warm body wrapped around her. The arm draped over her waist tightened its hold, making her feel secure. Yet she was sad and conflicted at the same time.

She was biding her time until she knew he was deeply asleep. Right now he was merely dozing and any movement would wake the man she was currently sharing a bed with. She deeply hated her decision, but had not found another solution to her problem.

Two days ago she was in the marketplace in Suna, wandering around like she normally did on her days off. She loved this village. It was a lot quieter than Konoha. She did miss the green, but she felt extra useful here, not to mention she was starting to get to know the villagers. Waving to them as she passed their stalls or carts holding staple wares of the country. And some with rare items brought by trade routes from the other nations. She heard a couple girls she knew to be gossipers. She use to think they were just a bunch of harpies chattering away about any nonsense they heard, but there had been a few times their words had rang true. Likely they were drug out of some lonely shinobi between the sheets and the girls spread legs. Which was unfortunate because –he- didn't need rumors spread among the people about anything that was supposed to be top secret.

None the less, she overheard the woman talking about the impending visit from the Daiyamo and his daughter. How they had heard that the Daiyamo was planning to marry his daughter to the Kazekage to strengthenthe alliance between their conjoined leadership among the people.

Sakura had dismissed the conversation and went on her way. Later that evening Temari had told her that the hospital needed to be in top condition due to the Daiyamo coming to inspect various areas in the city that they had been working to improve. She also didn't miss the offhanded gripe come from the blonde woman about hating the man's daughter who was also supposed to be there.

That night she had lain in bed thinking about this. And tears slipped out the corner of her eyes in silent streams as her mind weighed the cost of her dreams versus the need in the village. She knew he loved his village, and had worked hard to make it a better place not only for shinobi, but for civilians alike. She could not bring herself to be selfish. It could ruin everything for him.

She knew from experience in her own village how fickle the Daiyamo could be. How unforgiving, and how they could make a village miserable. Using their influence on other villages and districts within the nation they could cut much needed trades or raise taxes to ridiculous amounts. Bringing a prosperous village into poverty on a whim.

He already had enough to contend with dealing with the Elders of this place who had wished him dead long ago despite his running successes in bringing prosperity to the hidden sand.

By the morning she had decided to leave. She had to go. Because she couldn't bare it if he told her he was going to marry the Daiyamo's daughter, and if he wasn't, she wouldn't let him make a decision that would cause any harm to this village. In any form.

And if he knew her secret she knew for sure he would never do what was best for his people.

Two weeks ago, Sakura found out she was pregnant.

She smiled at the thought of having a child, and wondered what it looked like. She had lain in his arms the news on the tip of her tongue when they had talked long into the night about nothing and everything.

Reminicing on the past year brought a smile to her face. A month ago had been a year exactly from when she had come to Suna on a mission with an open duration. At the request of the Kazekage for a medical ninja that could help train more staff for the new hospital and help in coordinating renovations as well as new construction to maximize functionality. She had included adding greenhouses annexed to the hospital and created a division that specialized in creating medicines.

Not only brewing known remedies, but also a special group that created new ones. She had ordered seeds from several of the surrounding nations and worked hard to cultivate the plants in special green houses that had been made to mimic certain conditions.

They had fought for several things that caused her budget to grow, debated needs for the new facility and what was cost effective. She had won most arguments but he had stood his ground on a few as well. They had spent many nights going over blueprints and general proposals that she put together to try and implement. These 'meetings' usually came with food ordered from one of the local resaurants. Sometimes they would meet to talk during lunch or even talk during sparing matches while training.

One day during a rather heated argument about whether they needed a special wing for hospice. Gaara had said they had a facility for their elderly but Sakura had argued vehemently that it was grossly unequipped to properly handle some of the medical needs that she had noticed present itself.

She didn't understand why he would be so against it. Their spar became a little more fierce as each had argued their point until she lost focus in her anger and he was able to pin her to the ground. Both of their chests heaving from the workout. He had stayed there staring at her determined bright emerald eyes alive with the ferocity of her conviction, and then he was kissing her.

It had been surprising, but then she found herself kissing back and the moment escalated into something that made her burn and he was the only one who could soothe her. She was thankful he had the good sense to teleport them to his rooms because she was sure she would have let him take her in the middle of those training grounds. They spent the rest of the afternoon confined to his room.

Not that she complained, he was a wonderful attentive lover. For all his stoicism once he opened up he was pleasant company and an intelligent conversationalist that made her think. She enjoyed that about him. She felt privillaged to have seen this side of him.

And now as she lay in his arms she silently wished they had met in a different life, one that didn't consist of responsibility so that they could be free to explore this growing attraction, if not love. She was certain that she loved him, but had been afraid to voice such things to him. Now she was glad that she hadn't.

Finally his grip on her loosened and his breathing became deeper and she knew he had finally fell into a deep meditative sleep. She slowly slipped from the bed and gathered her things from his room. Getting dressed she quietly went to the door and gave him one last look before slipping out of his room, and life.

She had already packed a small bag with some clothes, supplies, and a few items to remind her of her time here. She slipped over a wall in between guard rounds and started across the desert. Disappearing over the dunes.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you to those who have read this and an extra thanks to those following and favorited. I'm changing the rating cause as I got to thinking about it, the story might not have epic 'Boom chicka' scenes lol BUT if it ends up happening I'll rate appropriately! Please enjoy and review!

~Many years later~

A little girl, she could have been eleven or twelve, lay in a meadow smlling with her eyes closed as the sun washed over her. Next to her was a basket half full of various herbs and flowers.

Her mother had sent her out to collect things for supplies. They lived a simple life in the land of mountains. An obsure woman and daughter who healed people from the nearby small village.

The little girl loved her home, but something felt missing. Her mother had trained her in healing remidies, taught her ninjutsu and taijutsu, and also had promised to teach her genjutsu later. She loved all things ninja and would often ask her mother if they could move to one of the nearby hidden villages. So that she could train, and join a proper squad.

Her mother would get this brief look of longing on her face before she would adamantly tell her no. That she had left that life for a reason, but when asked why, would only say 'because!'.

Laying in that meadow she would imagine missions with her comrades. Fantastical adventures filled with fighting, mystery, and the inevitable ending when her squad would triumph over their enemy and come back to bring victory to the village and make their kage proud.

Her mother had told her about some of the villages and what kinds of jutsus they could weild. The Mist could create giant water dragons, the stone could levitate. The earth could manipulate the very landscape. The fire could breath fire and the wind were known for the use of giant fans and their infamous puppet corps. And then intermixed amoung them all were all sorts of other types. Like the dog-nin, bug users, shinobi who used special blades, and many more. Her mother spoke of contracts with ninja animals Like the giant slug that could heal and spit acid. Or the giant toads and snakes. Even a man who had a giant oyster that she had heard of in the last great war. And then there were the jinchuriki!

She had heard that they were terrible beasts at one time but eventually grew to like their hosts and had been apart of a pivotal turning point in the end that eventually led to the victory of the Allied nations.

One day she was going to become a ninja to a great village. She had trained with many weapons, and her mother would introduce more to her once she mastered or decided that a certain weapon was not for her. Currently her favorite one were a pair of fans, made of chakra blades.

Her mother had got them from a traveling merchant who had said they came from Suna. She remembered her mother inspecting the weapons carefully, and how she had smiled. 'Your very lucky I know the maker, or else I might think you were trying to cheat me.' The merchant had smiled, trying to look innocent, but he had very observant eyes. As if he might recognize her mother.

Little did the nearby people know, her mother didn't look like how she presented herself to the world. The world saw a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Who tied a bandana around her forehead. That was to hide a small diamond mark on her forehead. Her mother really had the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen, and her hair was actually pink!

It was so cool, she had asked why she was hiding, and was only told that it was so no one would find her. Because for reasons she would not share, she had left her village, but she had kept tabs on what her village thought. At first being M.I. A and then a few years later declared K.I.A, or killed in action.

Her mother also made her hide her features. Mostly her hair. Which was a deep crimson that hung thick and unruly down to just below her bottom. And she was never called by her first name around others, Only her middlename, Sayuri. For her protection, but that her first name was very important, and she should never forget it because one day it could help her.

For what her mother never said.

Sayuri also had a secret, anther that her mother insisted she keep secret. Saying that it was rare, and it could be trouble for them. Because people might come and take her away, and try to use her to do bad things.

She could manipulate sand. Sometimes she couldn't control it, if something seemed like it was going to attack her a wall might appear next to her, or streams of the sand would fly up and fend off a barrage of whatever was attacking her.

The first time it had happened was when she was just starting to learn the use of weapons. Her mother had introduced shuriken into their training regime. She had tripped a wire and a barrage of the ninja stars came flying at her and she had closed her eyes panicking only to open then a moment later to see she had been protected by a wall of sand. Her mother had been standing there her eyes wide with tears falling and a hand over her mouth.

It was then her mother told her she must not let anyone know she could do that, and to avoid it at all costs.

Among other weapons she could use with adept efficiency included senbon, a katana, a staff, kunai, shuriken, and as a side just to see if should could do it—puppets.

That had been one of the first skills she had learned. Her mother deemed it a safe tool to learn how to control her chakra. She even had a little puppet that she would take on her adventures, her little partner in crime. It was a simple wooden doll nearly the same size as she was. It had joints and moveable fingers so she could practice to improve her intricate dexterity.

The little girl turned to lay on her belly and rest her chin on her crossed arms. She sighed and a moment later got up and grabbed her basket.

She worked in relative silence for the next hour. Sometimes humming sometimes just listening to the world. Soon her basket was full of all the herbs and wild vegetables her mother needed so she started the long trek home.

The sun was starting to set and she knew that with darkness brought dangers that she was unable to conquer. One being her mothers wrath if she walked in too late.

As the forest grew dense around her she also noticed a strange sound coming from off to the side. It sounded like fighting. She could distinctly hear the tell-tale sounds of weaponry as they hit each other with the 'shing' sound as the metal slid or hit eachother.

Curiosity getting the better of her she adjusted to coverlet that hid her long hair from sight and hid her basket to retrieve it on her way back. She took to the trees to quiet her steps and masked her chakra. Basic stealth tactics her mother had made sure she knew, just in case. Using the leaves as cover she made her way closer. There were four men surrounding another. She recognized the four from her village. Men who were often seen comng out of the local tavern. Dirty and angry, bumping into anyone and then yelling at them. The other was in an all black suit with a hood that looked like cat ears and he had purple markings on his face. She squinted looking closely at his headband, he was from the land of wind.

She watched with rapt attention, this was the most exciting thing she had ever seen! Real ninja's! she knew the men from the village near by were ninja too, but she didn't think they had counted because her mother had said they were undisciplined, and were not real good examples for what real shinobi should act like.

"What's Sand scum doing so far away from it's sandbox?", One of the men sneered.

She saw the man with the purple face paint smirk, "Listen, I don't want any trouble, but if you insist. I don't have a problem." He grinned then, and cracked his knuckles. Flexing his fingers in a way that she was familiar with.

'A puppet user!' she thought, just now noticing the bundles on his back. She edged closer trying to get a better look without being discovered.

Another man growled and yelled, "We'll see about that!" and then all four of them lept at the man with the painted face.

Her eyes could barely keep up with their movements as they started up again. Then there was a clacking sound like wood hitting eachother and she saw the puppet flying through the air. The man with the painted face was no where to be seen, but she knewhe was close. Hidden while his puppet did the work for him. In short work he had taken out two of the four attackers without a problem. She was amazed and transfixed by the whole thing. It was a beautiful thing to watch. This man manipulated the weaponized doll in a way that seemed effortless.

Suddenly there was a grunt and the painted man fell from the tree he was hiding in. He was prone on the ground. She wondered why he wasn't moving until she saw the dart in the back of his shoulder.

"Not to cocky now are ya Sand scum!" One of the men kicked the hooded man, who grunted.

She frowned in distaste. This was wrong and cowardly. The other man joined on on insulting the paralyzed man and began to kick him as well.

It wasn't long before she could see the painted man swelling and bruising his face was bloodied and he looked like he was barely conscious.

Thinking fast she snuck forward and let her fingers flex as her chakra formed strings of her own she attached them to the abandoned puppet and took a few moments to get a feel for it. Letting her chakra tell her where the triggers were, what weapons it might have, and then she struck, it was quick drawing out one of the arms with an attached knife she stuck it through one of the attackers. This started the other who stepped back and was looking frantically around as the puppet moved to strike him as well.

He was clumsy now, tired from exerting himself bullying the painted faced man. He was too focused on the puppet that he didn't see the metallic glint of a rotating fan as it zoomed through the air and cut him deeply in the back from behind. He fell to his knees and then faceplanted onto the forest floor.

Retrieving her fan, and the painted mans puppets she used her inherited strength and pulled him over her shoulder, grunting at the weight she did her best to carry him home without causing more injury. Leaving her basket behind she could get it tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That girl was going to be the death of her, she was staring out the window as the sun rode the horizon. She frowned taking a sip of tea scowling at the forest surrounding their home.

"That girl knows to be home before dark!" She turned to finish making their supper absently hoping that her daughter hadn't run into any trouble. She had tried to give her as much freedoms as she could, but she knew there would come a day when her daughter would rebel. She was too independent. Much like she had been at that age, and her father.

Sakura sighed. One day she would tell her. But not yet. She couldn't. Thirteen years later and the pain was still as fresh in her heart as it was the day she set out across the desert sands.

"MOM!" Sakura whipped her head to look out the window hearing her daughter's fantic call. "MOOOMMMMM!" She was carrying something, or someone.

Running outside she made her way to her daughter, what she saw had her stopping in her tracks, her heart in her throat.

"K…Kan..Kankuro?"


	3. Chapter 2

"MOM SNAP OUT OF IT! He needs your help!"

Blinking she let her inner medic take over, now was not the time.

She took him from her daughter and order her to go inside and start a pot of hot water and gather certain supplies. Once inside she laid him out on the small cot she used for those who came to see her for help.

Taking a deep breath she let her chakra flow into the man to assess him. He stirred, turning his face towards her, his swollen eyes barely able to open. She tried not to focus on his features and what he might think. Because today of all days, she had forgone her disguise, and now here she was in all her green eyes pink haired glory healing Kankuro Sabaku. Just one of the many she had tried to avoid for over a decade.

"S…Sakura SAKURA!" he tried to sit up his voice full of surprise and a little apprehension.

"Kankuro you lay down right now or I'll knock you out. You know I will."

She ignored her daughters questioning look. Instead focusing on the man before her. His breath was labored but he was struggling to remain conscious.

"We….. thought you were…dead. Tsu..nade declared.. you…"

"Shhh, Kankuro, just rest while I heal you. Okay. We will talk when you are rested."

"He….doesn't… believeeee." He trailed off as he finally succumbed to the exhaustion and injury.

"Mom?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes?"

"How do you know that guy?"

"He is from the Village hidden in the Sand. I've worked with him before on missions when I was a ninja."

"He said they thought you were dead. I thought you just left."

"It's a long story. When I'm finished healing him I will answer your questions okay?"

She saw her reluctant face but was relieved when she nodded.

Sakura spent the next four hours healing the damage within. Suturing cuts and placing healing compresses on various areas. Wrapping his injured ribs, and making sure he was stable. Afterwards she gave him some more pain medicine that doubled as a sedative to help him get some much easier rest.

She walked into her kitchen and washed her hands and face in the sink, and poured herself some much needed tea. Resigning herself she sat at the table next to her waiting daughter.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to tell nor is it going to be easy for you to hear. Before you were born I made some choices, things I may not be altogether proud of, but I did them because I cared about the people involved. And I thought they were the best options."

She smiled at her daughter who had a troubled look on her face.

"You know how I used to be a medic nin in the village of Konoha in the land of fire, yes? I trained under one of the legendary sannin. Tsunade, who is also the Hokage. I was one of the best in all the nations. And after the war many villages needed help restoring certain things. One of those things being hospitals, and the staff to fill them."

She tooka sip of her tea and folded her hands around the steaming cup staring into the contents with a half smile.

"I was sent to Suna on a mission with an undetermined duration. The project took over a year to complete. And during that time I met your father."

Looking up now to give a sad smile to the wide eyed girl.

"He is a good man, but he is also an important man. And there are a lot of people that depend on him. I'm not proud of what I did leaving before anyone knew, but I did it because I thought what I was doing was right for him. "

She shook her head blinking back wetness.

"I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with you. I love your father, I still do to this day and I hope that you both can find it in yourselves to forgive me. You see, long ago, your father struggled really hard with his life, he had been made a jinchuriki. And those burdened with that responsibility are often rejected in various ways by their village. And the experiences he had led him to grow up troubled and full of hate for a long time. His villaged dispised him and thought he was a monster. "

She shooker head seeing the frown on her daughters face.

"Don't worry, he didn't stay like that. When we were young we faced the chunin exam together, There was a huge fight and your father ended up fighting my teammate Naruto. Who by the way is a sort of uncle to you. Naruto beat him and told him that fighting for yourself was not the correct path for ultimate strength. That when you fight for someone you love, then that is what makes you truly strong."

"Mom, how come you've never told me these things before?"

She shrugged, "I was aftraid. Of how you would react. Afraid that you would hate me. But please be patient. I'm not finished with my story."

She reached over and tucked a strand of crimson hair back into the cloth that covered her daughters hair.

"After that battle your father spent many years changing his life, and the perceptions people had of him. Eventually he became a great leader in his village. He worked very hard to bring prosperity to the people. He even formed an alliance with Konoha, which should say how much he changed considering he had been apart of the attack during my chunin exams. Then during the fourth great war against Madara, and Obito he was the commander of the whole allied forces."

The pink-haired Kunoichi sighed.

"When I found out I was pregnant that was the happiest day of my life, and I wanted to tell your father. I was just waiting for the right time. When I had finally gotten up the nerve, I had been walking through the market places in Suna. I was thinkinga about how I was going to tell him when I had overheard some of the villagers talking about the Daiyamo, and how he was bringing his daughter to try and form a political alliance between the ninja and civilian leaders in Wind country. At first I thought they were just a bunch of gossips but then later I was speaking to a woman named Temari, She's also your father's older sister and your aunt. She told me about the visiting Daiyamo as well, and commented about disliking his daughter who was also joining him on his visit."

She had to take a sip of tea and dry her eyes as a tear finally leaked out.

"The Daiyamo could be ruthless if he wants to be, and angering him would have made things hard for your father's village. Not to mention stressfull if the elders sided with the Daiyamo which they normally did. He could raise taxes or close trade routes. There was potential that it would devastate Suna if he refused the union. And I couldn't let him do that. So I left,"

"But how do you know he'd refuse the Daiyamo's daughter? He might have chosen her anyway."

Sakura shook her head, "Your father is a very honorable man. He would have chosedn you and I. Which is romantic, and I would have loved it. But In the long run the seeds of resentment might have grown into something which would possibly make him hate us. Or the people would be disappointed in him. And like I said he had worked very hard in his young life to better himself. I couldn't let my feelings for him corrupt what he had worked so hard for."

She looked down at her tea cup, letting silent tears shed.

"It's okay mom. I understand, I get why you did it. You've told me time and time again that a ninja's life is to serve the village, and that's what you were doing, and helping him to do as well."

In that moment Sakura watched her daughter grow well beyond her years. The knowledge that her daughter took such things with such maturity was a little saddening to her, but it also made her proud, and a little relieved. She had spent many nights worrying about this particular conversation for so long that time had built a fear in her that had been almost crippling. That is until the moment when she had resigned herself to spill the beans.

"We have a choice to make her dear. That man in the other room is named Kankuro, he is your uncle, an older sibling to your father. I would rather not be found, but if you wish to then we can stay until he wakes up. He will likely demand we return to Suna with him, and then there will be a lot of things that I have to answer."

She smiled softly to her child, who stared back with a worried expression.

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Probably. I'm technically what they call a missing nin. It means I left my village without permission. I abandoned my duties you see."

Suddenly her daughter stood up with a fierce determined expression.  
>"Then we need to go now, before he wakes up. We should have at least 3 hours to get a head start, 5 if you went a little heavy on that sedative."<p>

Sakura smiled at her daughters concern, and rested a hand on her arm.

"Listen sweetheart, you have to take somethings into consideration before we make this decision okay? First of all he has definatly seen me, and possibly you. It's hard to say how cohearant he was to truly determine that. Secondly, he will tell your father, and my village as well. Which means there will be others coming to look for us. We will always be on the move now. We wont be able to stay in one village for very long. I leave this decision up to you sweetie.. Thirdly, well, we might have to move to a different village anyway. I'm sure you didn't cover your tracks that well, and when those drunks come to, they will likely seek retribution. And if we wish to remain hidden, then we need to avoid drawing attention to ourselves, especially from ninja."

Sayuri nodded and took a deep breath of her own.

"We should get ready to go mom. Before he wakes up."

Sakura nodded and together she and her daughter gathered a few things and were gone within the hour. Only leaving a loaf of bread, an herb filled pouch, and a note on the table next to Kankuro's sleeping form.

_Please make yourself some tea with the herbs I left in the pouch next to the bread. It will help with some pain, and with some of the after affects of the paralysis poison. _

_It was so good to see you Kankuro, and I regret that I must again leave in such haste. But I doubt you would have let me leave if I had waited for you to wake up for me to say good bye. I would ask the favor of your silvence but I know that will never work. I hope that you do not hate me for leaving again, as you all are in my thoughts always. _

_I know you will likely show this to Gaara as well….please know that I never ment to hurt him. I did what I thought was best to better help him serve his people. Though I am deeply sorry that such things came between us. I did what I did because I loved him, and I always will _

_But please I ask that you do not look for me. Perhaps a request asked in vain, but it was worth a try._

_Thinking of you always, Sakura _


	4. Chapter 3

**AN~ Thank you for the Reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are the ones the inspire me the most. While I do love to see that people are reading the story, it's those that really let me know that someone is at least interested in what I'm writing about ;p**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Mom?" Sayuri's voice was quiet almost a whisper. It was filled with worry, and a little bit of fear.

"I know, I'm trying to lose them but we might have to separate."

"I'm not leaving you!" came her daughters vehement voice next to her.

"I'll keep an eye on you, I promise."

Sakura stopped quickly and formed a few hand signals then whisper yelled

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A small slug the size of her fore arm appeared in front of them.

"Lady Sakura! Oh my! We thought you were dead! Where have you been?"

Sakura smiled at the slug and winked at the bewildered gaping stare of her daughter.

"I'll explain later Lady Katsuyu. Right now I need you to divide into two. So that I can place one on my daughter."

"As you wish, right away Lady Sakura!"

The slug did as she was bid and a clone was placed within Sayuri's clothing.

"Now we have a connection Lady Katsuyu can communicate with her clones from any distance. I will be with you always, Now go before they get closer and see you!"

With one last hug and a tearful face her daughter turned and disappeared into the night.

"What is wong Lady Sakura?"

"We were being followed for well over an hour. I thought they might have lost interest by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

Sakura started on her way only stopping here and there to place small traps befor moving on.

"Please Lady Sakura, why have you not returned to the leaf? Lady Tsunade was worried about you for a long time, she only declared you when she received a some evidence of your demise. At first she didn't believe but after there was no proof to refute it she was forced by the council to make the declaration. Naruto was devastated."

"How are they now? Naruto and Lady Tsunade?"

"I am called upon now and then to help heal some of the returning shinobi from the more rough missions. Rogues are still very abundant in the great nations. So many of the teams sent out to take care of them come back very injured. Lady Tsunade tells be somethings. Like how she is close to relinquishing her station and naming a successor in Naruto. She is ready to retire. And Naruto has gotten married to Lady Hinata. They have two children, twins actually. A boy and girl. He named them Yamato and Kushina. For the memory of his lost sensei and his mother."

Sakura smiled at that and nodded. She wished she could have been there to see her teammate and her friend get married.

"Lady Shizune also got married to Genma"

"It seems after the war many have found love. I am happy for them."

"Lady Sakura why did you leave?"

"It's complicated Lady Katsuyu."

It took her a little while to finish her story but afterwards the slug nuzzled into her neck as a form of comfort.

"It's alright Lady Sakura, I understand. Though I am sad you felt the need to leave. This life is not easy."

Suddenly several kunai flew by Sakura's head causing her to lose concentration further than she had during her conversation with her slug companion. This made her stumble and she fell from the tree branches. It was only her quick reflexses that saved her from hitting the ground at a dangerous angle. Instead she landed in a crouched postion and noted the several chakra signatures surrounding her.

A smoothe voice filled the small clearing, a voice that made her shiver with recognition and apprehension.

"Sakura Haruno, Leaf medic returned from the dead."

Her eyes narrowed slightly,

"Come out where I can see you Sasuke."

He had helped in the war but afterward with his attempts to rejoin the village seemingly impossible he had left the village again, followed closely by his team.

He stepped out into the light, he dark eyes glowing crimson while his abyssal hair fluttered in the gentle nights breeze. He looked the same as he always had. Stoic, dark, and eerily handsome in his arrogance.

"What do you want Sasuke?."

"I thought that would have been obvious. I want you of course. I'm also going to find your daughter and then you both are going to join me at my compound."

"And why would I do that?"

"If you don't Sakura, I'll kill her."

She paled, because she knew he was capable of such things.

"What do you want with us?"

"I don't really want her, but I know she will be leverage into making you do what I want you to. Which is bearing my future children."

She made a disgusted noice which earned her a deeper glare.

"I thought you had Karin for that?"

"Oh I do, we have several children infact. But none of them are at the standard that I want them to be. You see, she is inferior to you, and therefore makes inferior children. You on the otherhand, have a very adept daughter her father is weaker than I am, yet your child is quite remarkable. I can only summise that our children will be even greater."

She frowned.

"How long have you know where I was?"

"Not long. Just a day in fact. It was a stroke of pure luck that I have a few of my subordinates tailing certain ninja as it is. Today was pure luck that one following a ceratan Sand nin was happened upon a young girl who rescued him and then led my spy to you. Who recognized you immediately. It was another stroke of luck that I was camped with a small group near by."

"Lady Katsuyo, relay the warning then go to Konoha. Use my chakra to teleport yourself there."

Then she whispered even quieter so Sasuke couldn't hear her.  
>"Tell her to find her father."<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sayuri was hiding in the hollow of a tree trying to catch her breath. She wanted to go find her mother desperately but knew that this was the best way.

"We have to run now little one. Your mother says to find your father."

"I don't know the way to Sand. I should find my Uncle first. Is my mother okay?"

"I'm afraid the answer is no dear little one. She has encountered someone from her past that she knows to be stronger than she is. My other helf is going to Konoha to seek help on your mothers behalf. The man says he is going to come after you as well, which is why you need to hurry and run."

Sticking her head out of the tree she began a breakneck run back in the direction of her home.

The slug that traveled with her relayed that her mother had been rendered unconscious and that the slugs other half had barely had time enough to finally teleport. This made the little girl cry, but it filled her with that much more determination to not become a pawn against her mother. It took her a few hours to reach the cabin where she saw movement in the window.

Her uncle was awake.

Bursting throught he door she was panting heavily, tear streaking down her face.

"Hey, Where is Sakura and who are you, and whats wrong?"

His voice was a mixture of annoyance and concern as he crossed his arms.

"We need to go now! Someone is coming for me and they will likely come for you too. I need to get to the Hidden Sand Village. Please take me there!"

Kankuro blinked a few times at the girl and then noticed a small slug worming it's way out of the folds of the young girls cloak.

"Lady Katsuyu?"

"Kankuro! Sakura has been kidnapped by Sasuke. Please watch over her daughter and take her to her Father. It is Sakura's wish."

"Her father?"

Sayuri took that moment to remove the coverlet that hid her hair and watched a the man's eyes widened in understanding.

"Please…..uncle."

Came the girls soft plea.

"Uh..uncle?"

His mouth gaped a little only snapping out of it when the slug's voice cut through the air.

"Please Kankuro, they are on her trail."

He nodded and grabbed his things quickly.

"Right lets go."

And they were off.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN~ Enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

In Konoha

"Shizune, I'm getting too old for this mess."

The Blonde hokage took a long pull off a half empty bottle of sake foregoing her cup as she moved papers around with a free hand.

"My Lady, you are not that old."

"You and I both know I'm way past retirement age. I just refuse to put the other foot in the grave."

The dark haired woman sat in a comfortable chair off to the side petting her pet pig who was now frail and also weak with age.

"You and I have seen many things here in this village. We have watched it burn to the ground and rise from the ashes. The will of our people has surprised even me. I wish all our people could be here to see it."

Shizune knew better than to comment on this. It was a sore subject to meany in the village. Several cuts for many that had yet to fully heal. Naruto was still adamant about requestiong missions that took him to the furthest reaches of the different lands. He would search for his missing teammates refusing to let them go. But always returning empty handed and forlorn despite the primary mission being accomplished.

"Shizune I'm going to announce at the meeting tomorrow Naruto as my successor, finally. I know I've been talking about it, but I'm making it official."

"Of course my La.."

Shizune was cut off when a person sized slug appeared in the middle of the Hokage's office. This made Tsunade choke on her sake and shizune to jump almost dropping tonton.

"Lady Katsuyu?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?!"

And just as the words left Tsunades mouth she knew the answer.

"Where is she? What's wrong?!"

"Sakura has been kidnapped by Sasuke, she sent me here to seek help."

"Shizune! Get everyone available in my office immediately and send word to Suna asking for help as well."

"Yes my Lady!"

"Lady Katsuyu tell me what you know."

~An hour later~

"What's up Granny? Why did you call us all here in the middle of the night?"

Naruto yawned as he gave a tired expectant look at the hokage. Next to him stood the rest of the rookie 9, Tenten, Rock lee, Gai, Sai ,and Kakashi.

"First thing is first. Shikamaru and Hinata, Lady Katsuyu is going to teleport you both to a undisclosed location she will fill you in once there. You are to assess the area and then return here for a report."

The two shinobi stepped forward next to the Giant slug that Naruto had just noticed and was staring at bewildered before the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lady Katsuyu appeared before Shizune and I about an hour ago. She came with both relieving news and deeply troubling.

"You mean you summoned her?"

Naruto asked.

"No, she showed up without me summoning her."

Kakashi's deep voice filled the room next.

"But if you didn't summon her than that could only mean…"

"You mean SAKURA DID IT?"

Naruto exclaimed loudly finally fully alert and staring with wide hopeful eyes.

Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but she only did it because she was in trouble, and needed help."

"Whats wrong? Where is she? How are we going to help her? We are going to help her right?!"

"Shut up Naruto and let me talk or I swear I will kick your ass seven different ways from Sunday!"

Naruto crosses his arms sulking. Even after many years there were somethings about the boy that had never changed as he grew into a man.

"Now, what I have gathered is that she has been taken by a group of shinobi, led by Sasuke."

This made the group gasp and Naruto frown deeply once more.

"It seems he wants her to bare him children. Ones that are stronger that the ones he has already had with Karin. He had plans to take Sakura and then retrieve her daughter and use her as leverage to make Sakura comply more readily."

"What? Sakura has a daughter? Since when?"

"I don't know you idiot she's been gone for over a decade she could have tattoos all over her body and declared herself a lesbian and we wouldn't have been the wiser."

Rock lee's eyes widened and began to wipe a little trickle of blood that seeped from his nose. Tenten sideglanced at him and scowled,

"You're such a pig Lee."

"I am still a youthful man Tenten. And the Hokage has evoked images into my imagination!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"Kiba, I want you Ino and Choji to go to the land of Mountains and find Sakura's cabin. Lady Katsuyu says its near a valley that has a rapids that flows through it. If you reach the lake then you have gone too far. Now go."

The three member nodded and left promptly.

"Shino you will be going with Shikamaru and Hinata. Once they get back you will all be heading out to intercept Kankuro and Sakura's daughter. That's how they were discovered in the first place. It seems Sasuke has spies tailing several shinobi. And got lucky while Kankuro was on a mission in the area. Sakura sent her daughter to Sand. And her daughter stopped and joined Kankuro asking him to take her there. You are to guard her on her way to make sure she is safe, then afterwards join the others and track your way to her."

She looked at Naruto then. The rest of you are to try and find Sasuke's base of operations. Naruto, I know you can sense chakra better in sage mode, but becareful Sasuke knows about your abilities, and Karin can read chakra from miles away. So use your best judgement. When Lady Katsuyu returns im going to ask her to send a clone with each of you. Also I forgot to ask the Kiba's team to wait for one so get an extra and when you meet up give them one. Lady Katsuyu has a connection to Sakura right now, but soon her chakra will wane and the connection will be lost. We are running on a short window here a few days at max so work quickly."

As soon as Shikamaru and Hinata returned and relayed their findings all three were promptly teleported out. The other teams headed out as well, and Tsunade sat at her desk with a troubled frown while she rested her chin on her folded hands propped up by her elbows. And a small slug on her shoulder reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

0o0o0o0o0

"We are going to be joined by a team of leaf ninja shortly."

The slug stated suddenly.

"Well, that's good to know. We're being followed. They are stil quite a ways back, but I don't know how long the kid can keep this pace."

"The kid is doing just find thank you."  
>Sayuri shot him a glare as they ran.<p>

"It's okay Kankuro, I've been doing what I can to heal her fatigue so she shoud he alright for a while longer. But you are right sooner or later even my healing will not be enough."

He grunted quietly sideglancing at the girl who was giving her all to keep the rigorous pace. Sakura must have been training her well to be able to do what she could.

"So, has your mom been training you or something?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What is your favorite weapons?"

"My mom bought me a pair of fans that were crafted in Suna, they are made of overlapping chakra blades."

He smirked lightly.  
>"Well, I guess you'll get along with your aunt pretty well then. She uses fans too."<p>

"I also like to use puppets but I don't have one as cool as yours. Mine is just a practice tool to work on my manipuling skills with the chakra strings."

Kankuro's eyes lit up then with a little pride.

"When we get to Suna maybe I can get you one and teach you how to weaponize it."

She turned her face fully towards him as they ran and smiled so big at him he couldn't help but feel that pride swell just a little bit more. Being an uncle might not be so bad.

There were a few poofs of smoke as Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata appeared just behind them, making the duo stop so the group could catch up.

"Tsunade sends her condolences and has sent us to help guard you on your way to Suna. She has a couple other teams on the retrieval mission as well."

Sayuri stared at the group while Kankuro got the details, she heard menton of the hokage and how there were others now here to help save her mother. She was happy and relieved.

"Miss?"

A woman with a quiet voice asked her.  
>"You can call me Sayuri."<p>

"Sayuri, that's a lovely name. My name is Hinata, and this is Shino and Shikamaru. We grew up in Konoha with your mother."

Sayuri's eyes widened as she glanced at the other two.

Hinata looked up suddenly in the direstion where they had come from.

"They are about ten miles out. We should hurry."

They all nodded and started running again. Shino sending his bugs to determine their strength and also to set a few traps.

It was several days before they finally reached the sandy borders of wind country. Sayuri had given in to fatigue and the slug clones were at half their strength. The group had taken turns carrying the little girl when she became exhausted so that they wouldn't have to stop but by the time they reached the walls of Suna all of them were drained almost completely. Doing their best to stay ahead of the rogues who were following them. Said rogues had dropped back once they realized that they would never catch them by the time they reached the walls.

"Come on lets go report into the Kazekage."  
>Kankuro said as he carried his still sleeping niece on his back as they made their way through the gates at to the tower.<p>

The puppet master knocked on the door before he heard a gruff voice telling him to enter.

Gaara sat at his desk with his hands folded under his chin while the group walked in. He gave his brother a cursory glance noting the sleeping child on his back then glanced at the others.

"I wasn't aware the leaf were comeing to Suna."

"Our apologizies Kazekage, We were under the impression that Lady Tsunade was sending word ahead of us."

"Hn, perhaps she had ment to."

He sighed and stood turning to face out the large bay window as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"A patrol along the border noticed a dead messanger hawk, it was not carrying a scroll. We assumed the missive was intercepted. Now it seems that is true. I had sent a runner to find out first hand but that was only yesterday."

Kankuro stepped forward then and placed the sleeping child on the couch that lined the wall. Years he had always been straight with his brother, and never once had he ever not wanted to be the one to bring a message to the man more than now, but the leaf were looking to him to lead this report. And he knew it should be him anyway.

"I saw Sakura."

He stated bluntly and frowned when he brother turned around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"I was hurt and was brought to her to be healed, she was running again, but was intercepted by the Uchiha. He has her captive now. Tsunade has sent several teams to retieve her and would probably like Suna's help as well."  
>"Get Temari and any ANBU and trusted Jounin you want, send them out accordingly. I suspect you three have an idea of where to start?"<br>Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Yes Several of us have a clone of Lady Katsuyo who was summoned by Sakura, there is a connection to her. We don't all want to teleport to her direct location because we don't know what kind of forces Sasuke has but she can help us get close."

"Fine brief those that Kankuro gathers and set out. I will join you as soon as I can."

"Actually Gaara….."

Kankuro spoke a little hesitant this time.

"What?"

The red head almost growled at him. The harsh tones make the young child stir and slowly sit up she rubbed her eyes and slowly looked around the room.

"Did we make it okay?"

She directed her question to the puppet master then slowly stood taking in the rest of the room and then stoppd when she saw the red headed man. Her eyes grew wide and she unconsciously took the puppet masters hand as she suddenly became shy.

Gaara was struck suddenly by the familiar color in her eyes, and was further shocked when his brother slowly pulled off the covering from the girls head. He was met with jade colored eyes much like his own, and startling vibrant long crimson strands that fell well past her waist.

"Gaara, this is Sakura's daughter."

Gaara's lungs suddenly constricted as he slowly moved to sit rather clumsily into his chair.

"Daughter?"

Sayuri had a sudden urge to introduce herself properly to this man, As she pulled away from her uncle and made her way to stand infront of the red headed man. Her jade eyes were glistening as they stared at him with a hopeful sadness.

"My name is Karura Sayuri Haruno, but I think I'd like to claim my true name…..If that is alright with you, father?"

Gaara just sat there staring at the girl. Suddenly he was hit with hurt and then a glimmer of understanding why his kunoichi had left him. His lack of response caused the little girls lip to tremble slightly and he realized he had to do something. Though as to what to do he was unsure, Yet he wanted to comfort this child. He could see her in the girls face as well as his own features. Aside from the obvious hair and eyes. He slowly reached out and wiped a tear that had leaked our from her eye, and then suddenly he moved to his knees and pulled the girl to him and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I will stay with her then. But I expect reports via Lady Katsuyu as long as it is permitted. Kankuro, bring her back to me."

With that his brother nodded and was heading out just before he heard.

"Send Temari here first though."

And then the group was gone leaving the man and his tearful daughter to their awkward but heart felt meeting.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN~ Good morning folks! Thank you for the reviews and favorites, and welcome new followers! Please enjoy this next chapter and as always please review! I like hearing what you guys think!**

Her mouth was dry, she slowly licked her cracked lips as her eyes opened slightly. Wincing at their sensitivity, even in the darkness of the cell she was in. Slowly sitting up she looked around trying to see anything in the inky shadowed room. The only light was a barely there sliver of light that emanated from under a door.

"Lady Sakura" The soft voice of Katsuyu whispered.

"Hm?" Sakura groaned. She was in pain but welcomed it none the less as it made her aware that she was still alive. She was bound though, she could smell the blood coming from her wrists and ankles where the chakra ropes cut into her tender skin.

"Lady Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't heal you. But your chakra is waning by keeping up all my clones. I'm trying to reserve energy for your friends. They are on their way."

"My friends?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade has sent many to find you. Your daughter is also now safely in Suna."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief but stiffened almost immeadiately.

"Is she okay? Does he know?"

"Yes Lady Sakura, there is nothing to worry about. The Kazekage is going to stay in Suna with Sayuri. He is sending everyone else to join with those from Konoha to retrieve you."

"I need to reserve my chakra so you can stay with them as long as possible. Leave a clone with Lady Tsunade, Sayuri, and then one with each team. I'm sure they've been broken up. That way I can keep you summoned long enough."

"As you wish my lady."  
>"How were you not discovered though? Sasuke was bound to notice you."<p>

"I can make myself very small if I wish. I did so and hid in your hair. I only made myself slightly bigger when you were left here. I've been doing what I can to preserve your chakra reservoir as it is. I've already reduced the size of my clone sent to Lady Tsunade as well. But soon even with down sizing the amount we have out there, you might want to consider prioritizing which a clone should remain with till the end.

"One with Sayuri, always. And then one with Naruto."

"Very well my Lady."

Both quieted as footsteps were heard outside of the room coming closer. A jiggle of a lock and then the door was opened revealing the Uchiha.

She narrowed her eyes at the man before her, his frame blocking the light though she could still see the subtle glow of his red eyes.

"You're awake."

"The ever observant Sasuke. You amaze me with your skills." She bit out sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him pulling at the restraints as she adjusted herself.

"Sakura, you know I could take you now if I wanted to. I'm simply giving you some time to choose to come to me on your own. So do not mistake this kindness for patience because you know I am not a patient man."

She turned sharply to look at him and held up her bound hands.

"Kindness? You truss me up and keep me in the dark, send you lackeys in here to rough me up and dare to call it kindness? Don't make me laugh Sasuke. We both know you are not a kind man."

"You know I could make it worse so don't tempt me. Your daughter is still out there. And you know if I wanted to get to her. I could. It doesn't matter where she is. And if I have to go get her and torture her in front of you to get my point across I will. So I suggest you don't try my patiences."

"Who the hell are you? I don't even know you anymore. Threatening children? You're sick, and ill die before I give myself to you Sasuke Uchiha. I know you'll never get your hands on her cause there are many who would stop you before that ever happened."

"And I would kill them all to get to her, while making sure you stayed alive just so you could eat your words and know that you had brought it upon her."

She glared at him then, knowing she should shut up before her temper got to her even more.

"I was going to give you something to eat, but maybe ill wait till tomorrow. Perhaps you'll be in a better mood."

Sighing she watched him walk out of the door and paled as his parting words greeted her.

"Katsuyu, give my reguards to Naruto."

O0o0o0o0o0

"What would you like to do today Sayuri?" Temari looked down at the little red head girl holding her hand as they walked through the village.

"I need to train. My mom says a good ninja trains all the time trying to better themselves and get stronger."

"That's true. Ninja do have to make themselves better, or else we could be taken out by ninja from enemy villages or rogues."

"is there a place we can train?"

"There sure is! Come one this way." The blond woman turned down a street tugging the wide eyes little girl along.

When Temari had walked into the office of her brother yesterday the las thing she had expected to see was him with a little girl sitting on his lap talking animatedly about hoping to become a ninja in one of the hidden villages. The second thing she didn't expect to notices was the striking resemblance between the two. And the third she really didn't expect was to find out that this little girl was in fact his daughter with Sakura. She had become so excited and demanded to know where Sakura was only to be met with two pairs of sad eyes as Gaara relayed the tale of how the little came to be in Suna.

Then Gaara told her that he needed her help because he didn't really know how to care for children, He promised he would learn but he need her help during the day to watch over her because she knew he couldn't trust anyone else with his child. Not now, not after not having her with him.

She reflected that it might have been different if she had a chance to grow up in the village, but this was a whole new thing for Gaara. It was one thing to care about the protection of the village as a whole, and he knew his siblings could take care of themselves. But this little girl was his. His new precious person to protect, and he couldn't relent that trust to just anyone, and if he didn't have his Kazekage duties Temari doubted that little girl would be out of his eye sight.

So this is where she found herself, spending the days with her niece.

Her niece she smiled down at the little girl as they walked. She liked the sound of that. Not to mention their family was growing, and as soon as Sakura was saved she would come here. Because Gaara wouldn't have it any other way.

A few minutes later found them at a large open area on the outskirts of the village. There were several rock formations and a few shrubs but nothing more in the vast open space, except sand.

Sayuri eyed the sand below her feet apprehensively but steadied herself to begin her training. She had to remember the whole of the land had sand, and just because she was now training didn't diminish the fact that she had to becareful at all times, and not just now.

Stepping out into the middle of the training grounds she did a few stretches and then began her routine. Starting with basic excercises, sit-ups, several varieties of push-ups, even a variation while in a handstand position. Then she ran a rew laps.

"Aunt Temari would you like to spar with me?"

The blond woman hopped of the stone wall barrier and made her way over to the little girl, a huge smile plastered on her face when she heard the girl call her 'Aunt'.

"Sure. Just Tai jutsu or are we going all out?" she grinned raising a brow.

Bright Jade eyes stared up at her, she could practically see the excitement filling them.

"Are you sure we can go all out? I don't want to hurt you."

Temari laughed this kid was cute.

"I'm sure ill be okay, but remember you have to really come at me don't hold back okay."

She nodded her head enthusiastically and reached behind her under her shirt and pulled out her chakra blade fans. Temari's smile grew big and she felt pride well in her chest as she hoisted her own fan off her back.

"A fellow fan user huh? "

"Oh yea I can use a lot of weapons. My mom made sure I tried out several, but these are my favorite. I even have a little puppet that my mom gave me to practice my chakra control on, and Uncle Kankuro said he'd teach me how to build my own ninja puppet with weapons and everything!"

"That's awesome, but between you and me, fans are way better."

Sayuri just smiled and then opened her fans getting into her fighting stance a determined look on her face.

Temari smirked and backflipped a few times then landed in her stance a few yards away.

The sand nin swung her fan out sending a huge gust of wind towards the little girl who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Windstyle, Windblades!"

Temari turned her head sharply to the side to see the chakra infused wind heading her way. Instinctively knowing that they would cut as sharp as knives. She quickly sent a gust of wind to dispel them and jumped out of the way just in case only to hear the tell tale sound of something metal and then heard it again as it cut through the air. Jumping out of the way again she almost didn't make it as she felt a shuriken slice her cheek barely grazing it.

'Man this girl wasn't half bad. Not even a minute and she already had first blood.'

The two went back and forth not noticing the gathering that had formed around the training grounds watching them fight. Nor did they notice a certain red head that had come to check up on them.

He stood there watching the movements carefully. Noticing mistakes and thingsthe little girl could work on, things he could work with her on. That thought both scared him and excited him.

He could tell she was getting tired her movements slowing, but was impressed that she kept on going. There were a few times when he almost intervened to call the spar, but he didn't want to mess up their spar because he could tell the little girl was enjoying herself depite the beating she was taking. And he also knew that Temari wasn't holding back as much as the little girl thougt she was. Which he knew impressed them both.

Suddenly he refocused from his musing as the atmosphere changed. Sayuri was on her last legs and he could tell her aura was different it was almost desperate. He could tell that she wanted to prove that she was a formindable opponent despite her size and age. He should intervene.

Sayuri was breathing hard now she knew she couldn't go on for much longer. She knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do but she didn't care anymore. She remembered her mother saying that the Kazekage used it too, and she was his daughter so she should be allowed to use it now right? Besides part of the reason why she was so weak is because during the whole fight she had been also infusing the sand with her chakra through her feet.

She noticed her aunt standing there breathing heavily, both of them were drenched in sweat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and spread her arms her fans glowing with the chakra she forced through them. Opening her eyes suddenly she dropped her arms and whipped them up in an arc, a flurry of sand came with it and hovered in front of her.

Temari's eyes widened in shock as the little girl manipulated the sand she turned her head slightly to see Gaara's own wide eyes before she turned back just in time to hear the little girl scream out.

"GALE FORCE SAND SCYTHE!"

And then the sand formed the scythe and flew at her. She tried to get away but she noticed her feet were stuck. Looking down she saw sand had come up and grabbed her feet. The only thing she could do was duck, the sand scythe missing her head by inches striking the rock behind her leaving a visible cut in the stone. She turned her head just intime to see the little girl collapse form exhaustion and Gaara appearing just behind her catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Gaara!" Tamari ran towards the two. "Did you see?"

He glared at her momentarily, "Yes I saw."

"It must be something like a kekkei gen kai now. I mean she was born after the one tail was removed."

"I don't know."

"I can't believe Sakura let her use sand. That would have been a dead give away."

"I don't think she did. While the execution of the jutsu was impressive it was severly lacking in itself. I think she was practicing on her own, but lacked the guidance to know if she was doing something wrong or could do something else to improve her jutsu. The fans on the otherhand for her age and skill level were almost flawless. I can see Sakura making sure she trained her properly. Not to mention her tai jutsu and other ninjutsu skills were also impeccable."

"So you're saying that your daughter is a little rebel?" she laughed, "Well, if she is going to use sand properly that means you get to train with her from now on. I don't know anything about using sand."

Gaara nodded a small smile gracing his lips as he stood cradling the little girl. Temari's eyes softened.

"Gaara, this is good right? Our family is finally being blessed?"

"Yes, and it will be even more so when Sakura returns."

Sayuri turned her head then and nuzzled into his chest fast asleep, and the siblings made their way home. Both of them hoping that the promises of a happy future would be kept.

0o0o0

"Naruto!" the urgent but quiet voice of Katsuyu broke the silence as the team traveled towards their destination.

"Whats up Lady Katsuyu?"

"You must hurry, I don't know how much longer I will be with Lady Sakura. Sasuke knows im with her and he knows your coming because he told me to give you his reguards. "

The fox demon vessel growled lowly as he pushed himself faster. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna get her back! You better believe it!"


End file.
